An optical electronic part including a built-in photoelectric conversion element, such as an image sensor, has conventionally been connected to a socket fixed to a printed wiring board, and thereby connected to the printed wiring board. The optical electronic part is connected to the socket so that the imaging field of view of the photoelectric conversion element is not blocked by the printed wiring board or other parts mounted around the printed wiring board (Patent Literature 1 and Patent Literature 2). Such a connection assembly including an optical electronic part and a socket will be described below by using the socket 100 described in Patent Literature 2 as an example.
FIGS. 23 and 24 are a perspective view and a longitudinal sectional view of the socket 100. The socket 100 is a through-board socket 100 which is mounted on a printed wiring board 110 along a horizontal plane parallel to the printed wiring board 110, with a lower portion of its insulating housing 101 inserted into a mounting hole 111 formed through the printed wiring board 110. The through-board socket 100 includes the insulating housing 101, a plurality of contacts 103, a pair of side shield plates 104, 104, and a bottom shield plate 105. The insulating housing 101 includes a bottom plate portion 101a of square shape and side wall portions 101b erected upward from the four sides around the bottom plate portion 101a. The bottom plate portion 101a and the side wall portions 101b are integrally molded to form a connection insertion recess 102 of cubic shape in the insulating housing 101 so that a not-shown camera module of rectangular solid shape, serving as the optical electronic part, is mounted from above. The plurality of contacts 103 penetrate through the side wall portions 101b of the insulating housing 101. The pair of side shield plates 104, 104 covers the periphery of the side wall portions 101b. The bottom shield plate 105 covers the bottom plate portion 101a from below.
As shown in FIG. 24, each of the contacts 103 includes a fixed portion 103a, a contact portion 103b, and a connection leg portion 103c which are integrally formed in a narrow strip shape. The fixed portion 103a is fixed to the side wall portion 101b. The contact portion 103b is formed to bend in an inverted U shape from the fixed portion 103a and cantilevered along the bottom plate portion 101a. The connection leg portion 103c is formed to bend in a U shape from the fixed portion 103a and horizontally folded at the end.
The pair of side shield plates 104, 104 includes a plurality of folded spring pieces 104b and 104b′ which are extended astride the side wall portions 101b and folded toward the interior of the connection insertion recess 102. Among the plurality of folded spring pieces 104b and 104b′, the folded spring pieces 104b folded in the centers of the side wall portions 101b act to latch the outer side surfaces of the optical electronic part accommodated in the connection insertion recess 102 and prevent the optical electronic part from coming off upward. The folded spring pieces 104b′ folded at both sides of the respective side wall portions 101b make elastic contact with the outer side surfaces of the optical electronic part accommodated in the connection insertion recess 102. The folded spring pieces 104b′ thereby position the optical electronic part so that conductive pads exposed in the bottom surface of the optical electronic part come into contact with the contact portions 103b of the contacts 103 without a misalignment.
The bottom shield plate 105 is formed out of a conductive metal plate in a square shape covering the entire bottom surface of the bottom plate portion 101a. Press-in pieces erected upward at four corners of the bottom shield plate 105 are pressed into and fixed to the bottom plate portion 101a from the bottom side. The four sides around the bottom shield plate 105 are bent upward to cover the respective side surfaces of the bottom plate portion 101a. The top ends of the four sides are horizontally bent outward to form ground leg portions 105a. 
A lower portion of the through-board socket 100 is accommodated in the mounting hole 111 of the printed wiring board 110. The mounting hole 111 is formed to have inner dimensions slightly greater than the outer dimensions of the bottom shield plate 105. In the accommodated state, the connection leg portions 103c of the contacts 103 horizontally protruding at the height of the flat surface of the printed wiring board 110 are soldered to a conductive pattern laid in the corresponding regions of the printed wiring board 110. The ground leg portions 104c of the side shield plates 104 and the ground leg portions 105a of the bottom shield plate 105 are soldered to a ground pattern of the printed wiring board 110. The through-board socket 100 is thereby fixed to inside the mounting hole 111 in parallel with the horizontal plane at the surface of the printed wiring board 110.
If the optical electronic part oriented with the light receiving optical path of a photoelectric conversion element perpendicularly upward is accommodated in the connection insertion recess 102 of the through-board socket 100, the conductive pads exposed in the bottom surface are electrically connected to the conductive pattern of the printed wiring board 110 via the respective contacts 103. The optical electronic part is connected to the socket 100 mounted on the printed wiring board 110 in an orientation such that the light receiving optical path is orthogonal to the horizontal plane of the printed wiring board 110.